1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailing arm suspension having a plurality of links.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are well known motor vehicle suspensions comprising a trailing arm pivotally supported on a vehicle body by a pivot shaft extending substantially transversely of the vehicle body and a plurality of links having first ends thereof connected to the vehicle body and opposite ends thereof to the trailing arm and extending substantially transversely of the vehicle body.
Such trailing arm suspensions with plural links are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,803, West German Patent Application No. 3043092.3, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60(1985)-53408, for example.
In the suspension of the above type, a rubber bushing is interposed between the trailing arm and the pivot shaft. This rubber bushing is required to have various properties in order to enable the suspension to function properly. More specifically, the rubber bushing is required to be harder in the vertical direction of the vehicle body for reducing the effect of a braking torque thereon, and softer in the transverse direction of the vehicle body for preventing the trailing arm from being twisted and for limiting changes in wheel alignment.
However, it has been difficult to provide a single rubber bushing which meets the above different requirements.